Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a phase detecting device, a motor system, an image forming apparatus, a conveyance device, and a sensor level obtaining method.
Related Art
Controlling a rotation of a motor involves detecting a phase (angle) of a rotor of the motor. A method to detect the phase of the rotor of the motor is known, in which a sensor, which outputs a sensor signal with a signal level according to the phase of the rotor, is disposed around the rotor to detect the phase of the motor based on the signal level. In the method, the signal level output by the sensor and a reference signal level at predetermined per phase are compared to detect the phase of the rotor.